Beanish
Beanish is the language spoken by a group of people (identifiable by their black beanie hats) that Cuegan encounters while looking for help for Megan's leg wound. Beanish appears in the comic as a set of unknown symbols in the speech bubbles of the Beanie people. For a detailed analysis of Beanish, see https://beanishlang.wordpress.com/ Relation to Other Alphabets Although Beanish resembles various Outside alphabets and scripts, it does not match any one language. Only a couple of individual symbols (like ᘛ) have been identified in other alphabets. Beanish Symbols As of the eighth Beanish speech, here are the known symbols: It is later confirmed by Cueball that the sequence of characters constituting the 7th speech, and repeated 2 more times in the 8th speech (once by Cueball, once by Beanie) is most likely translated as either "water" or "drink." Transliteration Sinus.pi's transliteration As proposed by Sinus.pi (talk) 23:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC), this attempts to write Beanish as closest visual representatives in the Latin alphabet. The dialogs can thus be written as: * - greeting - * (Megan to Beanies) Hi. We're from far away, and my leg is hurt. Can you help us? * (Beanie1) dZL' Ub? * (Beanie2) dA'J ,d 7X W'N NUq'? * (Cueball) Huh. (Megan) Ok. Umm. (shows wound) * (Beanie2 to Beanie3) 4M 374'WS A347W'9. * (Beanie1 to Beanie2) ZL' 32g27'L U 4"' ZLgq,. * (Megan to Beanies, pointing) That. What is that? * (Beanie1) 374'WS A347W'9. * '- evening -' * (Beanie, ushering into hut) Lg2 4'L * '- morning -' * (Beanie, pointing to cup) 42bJ. * (Cueball) 42bJ. * (Beanie) X,c! 42bJ! * (Cueball to Megan) I learned a word. I think. (Megan) Oh? * (Cueball to Megan) 42bJ. "Water". Probably. * (Beanie, pointing to cup) 42bJ. Water. * (Cueball, drawing sea) 42bJ. Water. * (Beanie) dXbg ZL' 34'6? 'MN'b AN7 42' W3? q9 AQXb 2'9b, 342bJ? * (Beanie2, appearing) NS'2 L'29g A'N 37cNA. (Beanie1 draws Bighair)'' ("......... castle.")'' * '- picnic -' * (Beanie1) 74'WS. (plant?) * (Megan) Huh, OK. 74'WS. (plant?) * (Beanie1, showing map) G3'7 34cGX. G3'7 342bJ. 42bJ! ("This land?. This sea?. Water!") * (Megan) I heard "water". (Cueball) Is this some kind of map? * (Megan) I guess. But it's just a jumble of lines. (Cueball) Maybe those triangle things are rivers? * (Beanie2) AM2 NS'2 L7Gg4 A'N 37cNA. (Beanie1) X,c. ("....... castle." "OK.") * '- city -' * (Beanie3) 2JMX'. * (Beanie2) X, A`Lb,. (Hatperson) X, A`Lb,. (standard greeting) * (Cueball) I like these little houses. They — (Beanie3) 37cNA. ("castle"?) * (Beanie3) NS'2 L29g A'N 342cj. * (Beanie3) M32. (Beanie4) X, A`Lb,. (Hello. Good afternoon), or similar. * (Beanie1) X, A`Lb! (Beanie4) AM2! A`Lb! (exclaimed greetings. AM2=Beanie1's name?) * '- in castle -' * (Bighair) M32. (Beanie2) M32. (Beanie3) M32. (greetings) * (Bighair) ZLc 4b`2 UALM? * (Beanie3) A`9GcLg 4'2 ZL' 34'6. * (Beanie1) Xb73`2g9 NUqc. (Pointing to Cuegan, who are walking forward.) * discussion in splotch-English * (Bighair) U’ AbWN W,2 2A7U. (Beanie3) dG. (dismissal?) * (labels on Dried Mediterranean map) 3W,J 34'6 (New Balearic Sea), 3W,J ?J'b (New Ionian Sea), 34cGX (shown on survey map before), 933 (Gibraltar), perhaps 2JMX' (town) tresoldi's transliteration Tresoldi's transliteration is more accurate, but uses non-Latin letters. It may be viewed here.